


At the end of the day, you're still number one

by aspiringTwiceFan (itotoro)



Series: Char Studies based on real life events [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Petty Arguments, dubchaeng but lazy afternoon theme, it's mostly platonic - Freeform, slice of life kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itotoro/pseuds/aspiringTwiceFan
Summary: Some slice of life platonic DubChaeng. Not exactly fluff, not exactly angst, a character study
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung
Series: Char Studies based on real life events [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596676
Kudos: 10





	At the end of the day, you're still number one

**Author's Note:**

> No knives or slices of pickled radish were harmed in the making of this fanfic. Inspired by a dinner.

"How's the jjajjangmyeon?" Chaeyoung asks Dahyun as she slices pickled radish by the kitchen counter. It's a lazy afternoon at the dormitory, with most of the members out on their own schedules. 

"The sauce is ready, just cooking the noodles." Dahyun stirs the pot of boiling water, a mesh noodle strainer sitting inside it. How Dahyun can manage holding the metal chopsticks is a mystery to Chaeyoung.

DubChaeng can fend for themselves in the kitchen. Chaeyoung is smug as she stacks her sliced radish on a plate. She forms a crescent that follows the shape of the dish. Pretty. She places the plate and the knife on a dining tray with two pairs of chopsticks.

"Can you give me a hand? I need two bowls" calls Dahyun by the stove. The older girl pulls the noodle strainer out of the pot, shaking out the excess water. 

Chaeyoung grabs two bowls from the dish rack, turning to Dahyun. She places the bowls by the stove, then reaching under Dahyun's arms to turn the stove off. She steps back as the older girl distributes the noodles between the two dinner bowls.

"The sauce ended up pretty thin, is that okay?" Dahyun stirs the pot, lifting the sauce spoon. The jjajjangmyeon sauce falls in a steady stream.

"Looks good to me" replies Chaeyoung. She watches Dahyun prepare the bowls, the smell of black beans and meat wafting through the air. 

Maybe they can leave some sauce for Jeongyeon-eonni. Jeongyeon-eonni would love it, so long as they remembered to wash the dishes.

Chaeyoung and Dahyun sit in the four-seater kitchen table, the tray of radish between them. Chaeyoung passes Dahyun a pair of metal chopsticks without missing a beat.

This is one of DubChaeng's more successful kitchen experiments. The noodles are chewy, maybe a little too soggy, but at least they didn't clump together. And the sauce tastes perfect.

Chaeyoung notices that Dahyun hasn't touched her dish. She looks up from her own bowl. 

Right, Dahyun prays before meals. Chaeyoung goes back to twirling noodles around her chopsticks. She takes a big bite, the blackbean sauce and chewy noodles easing its way through her senses.

"Pretty good, huh?" Dahyun grins at Chaeyoung from across the table. The older girl brushes her bleach-blonde hair over one shoulder before digging in to the jjajjangmyeon. The roots of Dahyun's hair are already showing.

They eat with the pleasant silence of a job well done. The crispness of the pickled radish balances the heavy sauce of the jjajjangmyeon. The crunching sound adds to the experience.

"Close your mouth, Chaengie, I can see everything you're eating there" jokes Dahyun. The older girl grabs a piece of radish with her chopsticks, popping it in her mouth. She chews on it with her mouth closed.

It's a joke, but it rubs Chaeyoung the wrong way. She picks up another slice of radish, dipping it in sauce before placing it in her mouth. 

Dahyun notices and changes the subject. "Did you know that Nayeon-eonni sneaked a dating app on her phone?" 

Chaeyoung nods. "She was showing it off to us last night."

Dahyun exaggerates a sigh. "Nayeon-eonni doesn't need it, and she's giving the other members ideas." She munches on a piece of radish before scooping some noodles into her mouth.

"She seems to be having fun talking to a lot of people though" Chaeyoung adds more radish to her bowl. She cuts an extra-thick one in half with the knife.

"But she doesn't really need it, and she doesn't even take it seriously." Dahyun takes the second half of the extra-thick radish. "It's like she just shopping for people."

"I think you're being unfair, Dahyun." Chaeyoung sets down her chopsticks on the table, clenching her fist. "It's not that bad and Nayeon-eonni isn't hurting anybody."

"I'm just saying that our eonnis are better than girls desperate for relationships." Dahyun waves one hand in the air. 

Chaeyoung smacks the table, and things happen all at once.

The knife on the table flies momentarily, then falls, landing on Chaeyoung's bare thigh.

"Chaeng!" Dahyun yelps, hands flying on instinct. Chaeyoung's heart jumps to her throat at the sight of Dahyun about to grip the blade.

Chaeyoung realizes that she doesn't want Dahyun to get hurt.

Dahyun regains her senses and retracts her hand, knife only glancing it. Wide eyes meet Chaeyoung's as the blade clatters on the floor.

"Are you okay? Did you get cut?" Chaeyoung demands instead of asking. 

Dahyun looks at her hand, then at the knife. She switches back and forth a couple more times before responding. "I'm good, Chaeng."

The younger girl drops her shoulders, leans back on her chair. "Sheesh, I nearly had a heart attack. "

Dahyun grins. "Same here, that knife landed on your thigh first." The older girl clenches her hand, raising a bro-fist to Chaeyoung. "Are we good?"

Chaeyoung matches the fist, tapping hers on Dahyun's. "We're good."

**Author's Note:**

> There we go! A dubchaeng drabble as I continue to slave away for Bloom Amidst Chaos. I love Dubchaeng and I wanted to capture a side of them that not a lot of people explore. They're so different but they really vibe with each other.


End file.
